the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Havoc's Diary
Dr. Havoc's Diary CHlHbQNUwAE6DPE.jpg Information CreatorsMark Cope and Carlo Moss ProducerTiffany L. Gray Seasons1 Episodes30 From Mark Cope, Carlo Moss, and Mitchell Davis of New Form Digital. First pitched in 2013, this episodic show follows the misadventures of Dr. Darren Havoc, the titular mid-level evil supervillain hellbent on taking over the world armed with his trusty photon laser and a healthy sense of cynicism. On June 5, 2015, this show was announced, and on June 16, 2015, a sneak peak was released. The first six episodes of this show premiered on August 18th, 2016, at first exclusively on Fullscreen. Every other new episode premiered every Thursday, and the first season lasted for 30 episodes until September 29, 2016. New episodes will premiere on TruTV in Summer 2018. Plot Dr. Havoc's Diary is a parody and a realistic take on the superhero/supervillain genre, all while retaining the hilarious adult vulgarness of The Most Popular Girls in School. Cast *Mark Cope as Dr. Havoc, Police Officer (Episode 16), Robo-Havoc (Episode 19) *Dave Hill as Secret Agent Brock Mason, Clone Brock, Robo-Brock (Episode 19) *Lee Newton as Kim Havoc, Wendy the Waitress (Episode 6), Robo-Kim (Episode 19), and Fantasti-Girl (Episode 12) *Grace Helbig as Ally Havoc *Aaron Krebs as Professor Von Duct *Carlo Moss as Henchman Kyle, Frank the shitty boss (Episode 18), and Superpowered Man (Episode 20) *Garrett Mendez as Nighthook, a soldier (Episode 2), and the tall Minion *Haley Mancini as Nadia, Action Boy (Episode 12), the Action Kids' mom (Episode 12), and the squat Minion *Christine Tarbet as Crystal Mynxx/Gail *Ray Hebel as Henchman Steve *Karlie Blair as Captain Baby (Episode 12) Season 1 Episodes # "Brock in the Basement" # "Gun-Gun" # "The Henchman Handbook" # "The Final Countdown" # "Take Your Daughter to Work Day" # "Villains' Night Out" # "The Assassin" # "Female Superhero" # "Battle on Top of a Train" # "Havoc Family Vacation" # "Von Duct's Assistant" # "Super Kids" # "Ally's Date" # "Minions" # "Kim Leaves" # "Black Superhero" # "Captain Dr. Havoc" # "Origin Stories" # "Robots!" # "Superpowered Man" # "Kim Meets the Assassin" # "Social Justice Warriors" # "Brock Meets Brock" # "Freaky Friday" # "Dr. Havoc's Date" # "Parent-Teacher Conference" # "Therapy" # "Space Laser" # "Survival & Revenge, Pt. 1" # "Survival & Revenge, Pt. 2" References to The Most Popular Girls In School * If you look really closely in the background of the weapons lab, you can see the victory picture from the finale of Season 3. * In Episode 3, a Henchman Kyle jacks off to a Playtoy magazine with Mackenzie Zales on the cover. * At the end of Episode 7, Brock signs out with a Van Buren "Byeeee!" * In Episode 11, two Henchmen tell the story of a girl getting her arms ripped off. * In Episode 12, Von Duct references replacing an arm with a robotic prosthetic. It's even shown on display in the lair. * The only thing that Brock knows how to cook are corn dogs, which is also something that Jayna Van Buren only knows how to make. External Links *Dr. Havoc's Diary *Dr. Havoc's Diary Category:Content